An affiliate system employs a mechanism of, when a commodity or the like in an EC site is purchased via content explaining service or a commodity provided by an affiliate site, giving a reward such as points from a manager of the EC site to a manager of the content and the manager of the affiliate site.
Patent Document No. 1 discloses an affiliate system in which when a commodity or the like in an EC site is purchased via content provided by an affiliate site, a reward is paid from the EC site to the affiliate site. The affiliate system distributes video image content as a screen saver which is reproduced in a user terminal. When a user purchases a commodity or the like in the EC site via the video image content which is being reproduced, a part of the affiliate reward is distributed to a producer of the video image content.